Romance
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: KYUSUNG/HAEHYUK, Kyuhyun seorang pewaris tunggal dari Cho Coorporation. Eunhyuk anak dari Businessman Lee Industry. Donghae seorang pegawai miskin dari sebuah bengkel mobil sedangkan Yesung hanya seorang namja miskin.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung dan Eunhyuk

Pair : Kyusung slight|Haesung, Haehyuk slight|Kyuhyuk

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fluff and angst (Maybe)

Rated : T

Warning : Bahasa aneh, Banyak typo(s), Alur gaje.

Re-Make by Bollywood Film "ISHQ"

Appa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang kaya merencanakan perjodohan anak mereka karena terobsesi memiliki keluarga kaya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Yesung sedangkan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menyatakan niat mereka untuk menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing. Awalnya appa mereka marah dan menentang niat mereka. Ketika tidak berhasil memisahkan hubungan percintaan anak-anak mereka, kedua appa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memanipulasi situasi dengan menciptakan keretakan antara persahabatan anak-anak mereka.

Apakah ke empat sahabat itu dapat menemukan rencana manipulasi appa mereka ?

Apakah kesalahpahaman diantara persahabatan ke empat namja itu dapat di selesaikan ?

To find out and read it ...

Chapter 1

Tuhan menciptakan manusia bermacam-macam tapi orang yang tinggal dirumah bak istana ini bernama Mr. Cho orang yang sangat aneh sekali. Seperti nyamuk untukmenghisap darah manusia dan lalat untuk diciptakan di tempat kotor saja. Karena itulah Tuhan menciptakan Mr. Cho juga untuk menghisap darah orang kaya saja maka dari itu Mr. Cho amat membenci orang-orang yang tidak punya, sangat membenci sekali.

Dengan angkuhnya Mr. Cho berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang terlihat seperti istana. Senyum angkuhnya selalu tersemat dibibirnya. Saat langkahnya menapak pada lantai satu rumahnya ia mendengar senandung dari salah satu maid yang kala itu sedang mengepel lantai rumahnya, melihat itu dengan sengaja Mr. Cho menghampiri dan tanpa basa basi menginjak tangan maid namja paruh baya itu.

"Aduh .. sa sajangnim," Teriak maid paruh baya itu dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari injakan sang tuan.

"Makanya taruh tangan jangan sembarangan" Dengan santainya Mr. Cho berucap.

"Aku .. aku bersalah sajangnim, jeoseonghamnida" Terlihat jelas raut ketakutan pada maid paruh baya itu.

"Dasar kau orang tidak punya" Cibir Mr. Cho tajam.

Mr. Cho melanjutkan langkahnya tetapi tepat diruang tengah ia tak sengaja tersandung karpet lantai rumahnya. Beruntung salah satu maid lainnya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yak, kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku" Murka Mr. Cho. Bukannya berterima kasih ia malah membentak maid yang menolongnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida sajangnim, saya tidak ..." Maid itu membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

"Jelas-jelas kau menyentuhku" Bentak Mr. Cho

"Tapi kalau tidak anda akan jatuh sajangnim" Jelas maid itu dengan raut ketakutan yang amat kentara.

"Biarkan aku jatuh, biarkan kepalaku pecah. Apa urusanmu ? Kenapa kau sentuh aku huh ? Dasar maid bodoh, berani-beraninya menyentuhku, pergi kau dari hadapanku" Tanpa rasa bersalah Mr. Cho menendang maid itu.

"Yak Jung ahjumma cepat siapkan aku air, aku ingin mandi" Teiak Mr. Cho kesal dan menaiki tangga kembali menuju lantai dua dengan melepaskan jas hitamnya.

Satu jam kemudian Mr. Cho sudah duduk manis diruang makan besarnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang maid tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Akhirnya setelah mandi berkali-kali bau kemiskinan itu jauh dariku" Dengan cibiran pedas ia berkata.

"Siapakan aku roti dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Dari jauh saja" Teriaknya pada maidnya.

"Menjauh sana, pergi pergi pergi" Dengan seenaknya ia mengusir maid itu setelah menyiapkan roti untuknya.

Dengan lahap ia menyantap sarapannya, tak lama kemudian ada seseorang menyemprotkan air kewajahnya. Ia menggebrak meja dengan muka merah menahan amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh ?" Desis Mr. Cho

"Siapa yang melakukan ini ?"

"Aku kakak iparmu ah maksudku aku adim iparmu hyung" Dengan santainya seorang namja berucap. Terlihat sipelaku penyemprotan, seorang namja yang tidak berbeda jauh umurnya dengan Mr. Cho menenteng sebuah alat penyemprot tanaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabboya, kau pikir aku apa huh ? selokan ?"

"Aku kan sedang membersihkan hyung"

"Apa maksunya Shin Dong Hee ?"

"Tadi kan hyung disentuh oleh orang yang tidak mampu dan langsung mandi dengan sabun kan ?" Tany Shindong dengan polosnya. Mr. Cho menganggukkan kepala.

"Berarti hyung belum bersih karena sabunnya dibuat oleh orang miskin, hyung kan tidak mau kena bakterinya. Rotinya di makan yah ?"

"Hum"

"Kalau begitu buka mulutnya, palli palli" Bodohnya Mr. Cho menuruti perintah Shindong setelah beberapa semprotan masuk ke dalam mulutnya ia tersadar.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat ?" Teiak Mr. Cho kembali.

"Aku sedang membersihkan hyung"

"Pergi sana, kha .."

"Shireo .."

"Wae ?"

Dan seperti itulah, setiap pagi kakak dan adik ipar itu selalu saling berteriak tidak jelas. Dan seperti biasa Mr. Cho yang selalu kalah dan memilih pergi. Dengan menahan amarah Mr. Cho memanggil supir pribadinya.

"Seo ahjussi, siapakan aku mobil"

~ROMANCE~

Ditempat lain. Mr. Lee tinggal disebuah rumah yang tak jauh beda dibandingkan rumah Mr. Cho sahabatnya. Dia juga lebih membenci orang-orang yang tidak mampu, bahkan ia lebih kejam dari Mr. Cho. Dia bilang untuk mengentaskan kemiskinan habisi orang miskin.

Mr. Lee turun dari mobil mewahnya memasuki rumah dengan angkuh diikuti Manager dan beberapa pegawai Lee Industry miliknya.

"Manager Joon, orang-orang yang tidak punya itu. Orang-orang yang tidak mampu itu apa kau sudah singkirkan ? aku ingin segera membangun hotel bintang lima disana" Dengan sinis ia berucap dan duduk disofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tapi sajangnim. Eunhyuk-ssi anak anda melarang saya untuk menghancurkan tempat itu. ia bilang temannya Yesung tinggal disana" Jelas Manager Joon.

"Mworago ? Teman Hyukkie yang miskin itu ? Aku sangat membencinya" Dengan nada sinis ia kembali berucap.

Tak lama Mr. Lee melihat dongsaengnya memasuki rumah. Dengan senyum bahagia ia menyambutnya.

"Dongsaengku Hankyung. Katanya kau mau ke Jepang untuk usaha kan ? tapi kenapa kau masih disini ?" Mr Lee mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Aku kemari dengan anakku hyung" Hankyung berekspresi datar.

"Kenapa dengan anakmu ? Sungmin baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tenang hyung. Sungmin kemarilah .. Masuklah .." Hankyung memanggil sungmin. Terlihat sungmin memasuki rumah dengan menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil yang kini resmi menjadi pendampingnya.

"Hankyung-ah kau menikahkan anakmu tapi tidak memberitahu hyungmu ?"

"Mianhae hyung. Keadaannya memang seprti ini. Mereka saling mencintai maka dari itu aku mendadak menikahkan mereka"

"Oh ya. Hankyung-ah katakan padaku ? namja ini dan keluarganya sama derajatnya dengan kita kan ?"

"Hyung mian mengecewakanmu. aku sudah bilangkan namanya Ryeowook dia anak dari seorang supir"

"Mworago ?"

"Itu benar hyung"

"Maldo andwae .. Dirumah kita binatang saja dipilih berdasarkan warnanya. Tapi kau mau menjadikan anak supir sebagai menantumu ? Micheoseo"

Namja manis bernama Ryeowook itu terlihat ketakutan. Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tahu pasti Mr. Lee samchonnya itu akan menolak mentah-mentah pernikahannya tapi ia tidak perduli asalkan appanya merestui itu tidak akan jadi masalah buatnya.

"Berani sekali kau membawanya ke rumah ini. Kalau anakku yang melakukkan itu aku tak segan-segan membunuhnya. Jadi sebelum aku membunuhmu, cepat keluar dari sini _" Mr. Lee mendorong Hankyung samapai namja itu limbung kebelakang, untung saja sungmin menahan tubuh appanya "_ Dan jangan kembali lagi. Arraseo ?"

"Tenang hyung aku hanya ingin memberitahumu karena kau hyungku. Tidak apa-apa. Gwaechana _"Memberi jeda. Berbalik kembali berhadapan dengan hyungnya "_ Geundae, aku ingin memberitahu. Sombong seperti ini tidak baik sama sekali. Matahri dan bulan saja bisa ternoda apalagi manusia seperti hyung. Hyung harus ingat. Hyung juga punya anak. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya" Ucapan terakhir Hankyung sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan hyung gilanya itu.

"Andwae. aku tidak terima semua ini" Ia merogoh saku jasnya. Mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Yeobseoyo .. Cho"

~ROMANCE~

Disebuah ruangan terdapat tiga namja yang duduk saling berhadapan. Mr. Cho, Mr. Lee dan pengacaranya. Mr. Lee menghubungi sahabatnya Mr. Cho berniat melanjutkan perjodohan anaknya karena ia tidak mau mempunya nasib seperti dongsaengnya.

"Aku mengerti masalah anda Mr. Lee tapi ini tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Anak-anak kalian sudah besar dan mereka bisa menentukan dengan siapa mereka menikah. Dan mereka tidak bisa dihentikan masyarakat, dharma ataupun pengadilan" Park Leeteuk selaku pengacara Mr. Lee mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Makanya kami datang kemari pengacara Park. Agar anakku Eunhyuk tidak lari dengan anak seorang supir atau tukang kebun. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi selain bunuh diri aku tidak punya cara lain lagi. Untuk itu berikan jalan keluarnya pengacara Park. Aku akan membayar berapa pun itu"

Park Leeteuk terkekeh "Ini hebatnya anda. Orang yang baik juga dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan yang buruk. Baiklah _" Leeteuk meraih selembar kertas dilaci mejanya dan memberikannya pada Mr. Lee "_Ini surat pernikahan dari pengadilan"

"Ige mwoya ? apa maksudnya ?"

"Itu surat pernikahan isi nama anak-anak kalian sesuai yang ada disana. Suruh anak anda menandatanginanya. Setelah itu anak kalian akan sah secara hukum sebagai suami istri"

" bagaimana cara menyuruhnya ?"

"Tenang saja Lee. Aku tahu bagaimana caraya," Mr. Cho berucap dengan smirk mengerikan tersemat dibibirnya.

~ROMANCE~

Mobil sport merah terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Berhenti di depan pelataran sebuah gedung perusahaan. Dua namja yang memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata itu turun dengan cool dari mobilnya.

"Hae hyung. Jja~ ayo mulai" Salah satu namja tampan itu memberi kode pada sahabatnya.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Agashi ... semua berkumpul, kita akan menmpilkan sebuah pertunjukkan untuk kalian_" JRENG~ petikan gitar terdengar"_ Lihat disana Cho Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun yang disebut namanya hanya memberikan senyuman hingga yeoja-yeoja yang berada disana berteriak histeris

"Cho kyuhyun seorang penyanyi bersuara emas pewaris tunggal dari Cho coorporation anak dari Mr. Cho, akan menyanyiakan sebuah lagu yang akan membuat kalian semua kagum"

"Yak Kyuhyun-ah. Kau ini apa-apaan huh ?"Mr. Cho tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan menghampiri anaknya bermaksud menyeretnya pulang. Tapi Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan appanya.

"Saudara-saudara ini dia Mr. Cho. Direktur dari Cho Coorporatin" Donghae kembali berteriak lantang dengan wajah polosnya tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan raut ketakutan.

"Yak hentikan. Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau masih bergaul dengan namja miskin ini huh ? Dan kenapa kau mengemis dikantor appa. Hey kalian_"Tunjuknya pada pengawal-pengawal pribadinya"_ Hancurkan semua ini" Perintah Mr. Cho

"Dengar Kyuhyun-ah kalau kau masih bergaul dengan namja miskin ini aku tak akan memberikan uang sepeserpun padamu. Kau dengar itu ?" Setelah mengucapkan itu Mr. Cho memasuki gedung perusahaannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah eoteokhe ? gitarnya hancur" Donghae memandang miris pada gitarnya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mau apalagi hyung ? Gitar satu-satunya sudah hancur begitu"

"Jigeum, bagaiamna nasib kita ?"

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku punya cara mengambil uang appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas menampakkan seringaian iblisnya. Donghae hanya bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

To be continued ...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chapter_ ,

"Kyuhyun-ah eoteokhe ? gitarnya hancur" Donghae memandang miris pada gitarnya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mau apalagi hyung ? Gitar satu-satunya sudah hancur begitu"

"Jigeum, bagaiamna nasib kita ?"

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku punya cara mengambil uang appa" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas menampakkan seringaian iblisnya. Donghae hanya bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu.

 _Chapter 2_

"Aku tahu kalau kau anak dari Cho sajangnim tapi beliau memerintahkan checkmu dibekukan artinya tak bisa diuangkan, kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa melawan perintah appamu. Bank ini berjalan karena beliau kalau begini aku jadi serba salah, aku tak mau kalau sampai bank ku ditutup, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa. jadi aku mohon pergilah dari sini," Jelas Manager Bank mencoba pengertian dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mencairkan check ku sekarang juga," Kukuh Kyuhyun menyodorkan paksa checknya.

"Animida. Tidak bisa," Merebut paksa check Kyuhyun dan merobeknya.

"Kau merobek CHECK KU ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

"i-iya." Gugup Manager Bank. Dengan susah ia menelan salivanya sendiri.

Dengan tenang dan masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada manager bank. Kyuhyun menghubungi seseorang dengan acuh menggunakan telepon yang terdapat diruangan yang mereka tempati kini.

"Yeoboseyo Appa, ini aku kyu,"

"Ada apa nak ?" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"Aku kesal appa, manager bank appa merobek check ku dengan seenaknya." adu Kyuhyun.

"Mwo ? Merobek checkmu ? Baiklah appa akan kesana sekarang juga,"

"Cepat kemari appa." Dengankesal Kyuhyun membanting gagang telepon hingga manager bank berjengit kaget.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir sempurna dipelataran parkir sebuah bank. Seoul Federal Bank. Seorang namja paruh baya turun dengan gagahnya atau sebut saja Lee Donghae yang kini sedang menyamar menjadi Mr. Cho dengan kumis tebal, rambut palsu dan sedikit make up untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya, Namja fishy itu berjalan dengan angkuh menirukan Mr. Cho menuju ruangan manager bank dan langsung menerjang, menarik kerah kemeja sang manager bank.

"Nuguseyo ?" Melepas kasar cengkraman Lee Donghae atau sekarang kita sebut saja Mr. Cho.

"Kau tidak kenal siapa aku ? Aku Mr. Cho. Orang yang bisa menutup bank mu kapan saja," Dengan gaya lebaynya Donghae meniru Mr. Cho.

Cho Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya frustrasi melihat akting Lee Donghae sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Anda Cho sajangnim ?" Manger bank memastikan.

"Ne."

Untung saja manager bank itu sedikit bodoh jadi bisa dikelabui dengan mudah.

"Kau berani-beraninya merobek check anakku ? apa kau mau aku menutup bank mu ini huh ?"

"Ta-tapi anda sendiri kan yang menyuruhku membekukan check anak anda."

"Naega ?"

Manager bank itu mengangguk kaku.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jadi cepat serahkan uangnya pada anakku. Palli. atau aku akan benar-benar menutup bankmu ini ?"

"Baik. Baiklah aku akan mengambil uangnya." Manager bank berlalu pergi menuju ruangan lain.

"Kau berlebihan Hae hyung,"

"Yang penting kan berhasil. Ayo cepat lakukan misi ke 2,"

"Kenapa harus aku ?" Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Aku kan sudah menyamar jadi appamu. Cepat lakukan sebelum manager bank itu kembali,"

"Arraseo."

Kyuhyun menghubungi appanya Mr. Cho menirukan suara sekertaris yeoja manager bank. Kalu bukan karena terpaksa iatidak mau melakukannya. Ini pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya. Donghae hanya terkikik geli.

"Yeoboseyo," Mr, Cho menjawab telponnya.

"Selamat siang. Saya sekertaris anda Park Min Ji"

"Oh Min Ji-ssi. ada apa katakan?"

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahu kalau manager bank anda memberikan anak anda Lima juta won,"

"Mworago ? Lima Juta won ? Berani-beraninya dia melawan perintahku ? akan kuhajar dia sekarang juga."

Cho Kyuhyun dengan segera mematikan teleponnya.

"Beres,"

"Ne sudah beres. Ini dia Limajuta won,"

Manager bank masuk menenteng sebuah koper hitam dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani menelpon manager tanpa meminta ijin dariku ?"

"Appa pasti dongsaeng appa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia,"

"Mwo ? Dongsaengku yang gilaitu, yang selalu mengaku-ngaku diriku,"

"Tenang saja Mr. Cho kalau dongsaeng anda datang kemari, saya akan menghajarnya," Sela manager bank menyela percakapan Kyuhyun dan appanya a.k.a Lee Donghae.

"Bagus. Anakku ayo cepat pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan keluar tapi saat dipintu masuk mereka melihat Mr. Cho sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Tanya Donghae panik.

"Berikan kumismu hyung," Kyuhyun merebut paksa kumis palsu yang dipakai Donghae dan memakainya. Berjalan santai diikuti Donghae tanpa banyak berkomentar, mencoba bersikap tenang. Setelah berjalan melewati Mr. Cho yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung lari terbirit keluar dari bank.

"Yak manager bank kurang ajar.." Terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari arah ruangan yang ditempati Manager bank setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae berhasil keluar.

~ROMANCE~

"Lembar pertama tentang properti ...-" Matanya menelusuri setiap tulisan-.." Lembar kedua tentang properti juga dan lembar ketiga aku akan menyuruhnya tanda tangan pada surat perjanjian kita," Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Mr. Cho tersenyum mengerikan membayangkan rencananya akan berhasil. Sedangkan diseberang tempat duduknya Mr. Lee ikut tersenyum -Menyeringai-.

"Anyeong appa .." Sapa Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul, berdiri dibelakang Mr. Cho.

"Ah Dullechana .." Kaget Mr. Cho buru-buru ia menutup berkas yang sedari tadi ia jelaskan pada Mr. Lee sahabatnya.

"Waeyo ? Appa sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seperti pencuri yang akhirnya tertangkap basah," Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan tingkah sang appa. Duduk dengan santai disamping kursi appanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mencuri ? aku kan orang kaya. Kalau aku membuka baju banyak uang yang akan keluar dari bajuku," Ujar MR. Cho sarkatis.

"Nah sekarang kau tanda tangani berkas ini" Lanjut Mr. Cho menyerahkan berkas digenggamannya.

"Ige mwoya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun makin heran. Dia kira akan dimarahi dan dihajar habis-habisan karena penipuan di bank tempo hari.

"Itu penyerahan surat warisan atas namamu," Jelas Mr. Cho kembali.

"Hmmm tumben appa baik sekali. appa tidak marah karena kejadian tempo hari?"

"Appa tidak marah. Sudahlah lupakan. Toh cuma uang Lima juta won. Jadi tanda tangani cepat berkas itu,"

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun membuka berkas ditangannya.

"Jamkanman Kyu," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya melihat Shin dong samchonnya berjalan dari arah dalam rumah menghampirinya yang memang sedang duduk ditaman bersama appa dan Mr. Lee.

"Kau tidak boleh tanda tangan, kau harus membacanya terlebih dahulu agar tidak ditipu," Shindong melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu ? aku ini appanya tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu," Tanya Mr. Cho tidak terima.

"Untuk keamanan saja"

"Oh arraseoyo samchon." Kyuhyun membaca lembar pertama "Samchon benar juga. Harta yang dimiliki appamu semuanya akan diberikan padamu ..."

Mr. Cho terlihat gelagapan taku rencananya akan gagal. Sementara Shindong tersenyum puas.

"Baca yang kedua," Perintah samchonnya. Kyuhyun langsung menuruti tanpa banyak protes membuka lembar kedua.

"Perusahaan serta pabrik yang dimiliki appamu ...-"

"KYUHYUN-AH!" Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun terpotong mendengar teriakan lantang dari arah gerbang pintu masuk. Ia menoleh menemukan Donghae sahabatnya berdiri disana.

"Hai Hae hyung," Balas Kyuhyun melambai pada Donghae.

"Palli. Kita sudah terlambat" Ujar Donghae memperingatkan.

"Arraseo.._" Kyuhyun membalikkan lagi lembar berkas ke halaman pertama "_ appa mana ballpointnya, dimana aku harus tanda tangan ?"

"Ini. Disebelah sini" Mr. Cho tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ditanda tangan sebelum dibaca kyu"

"Apa yang appa bilang pasti benar, tidak mungkin salah," Ujar Kyuhyun dengan segera menandatangani lembar perlembar berkas yang katanya berkas surat warisan itu. Mengabaikan perintah samchonnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau baca, aku yang akan membacanya," Shindong beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Mr. Cho menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah samchon ... nah sudah selesai. Aku pergi appa. Anyeong" Kyuhyun meletakkan berkas itu dimeja sedikit berlari menghampiri donghae setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama.

"Oooohhh aku berhasil!" Seru Mr. Cho senang melihat rencananya sukses besar.

"Aish dasar kalian licik" Umpat Shindong berjalan meninggalkan hyungnya.

"Silahkan pergi. Aku menyukainya"

"Heyy Lee. Lihat aku berhasil membuat anakku menandatanganinya" memperlihatkan lembar ketiga yang ternyata surat pernikahan yang belum sempat kyuhyun baca dan telah ditandatangani tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu ?"

"Tenang. aku bisa dengan mudah membujuk anakku. Hyukkie itu polos. Sangat polos" Mr. Lee tersenyum misterius.

~ROMANCE~

Yesung. Namja manis itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dengan rem mendadak didepannya. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah tersenyum lembut saat melihat siapa orang yang dibalik kemudi mobil tersebut. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil dengan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut sahabat karibnya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku hampir saja mati," Yesung namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau kau mati aku tidak akan mungkin memilih untuk hidup ... Saengil chukka hamnida chingu-ya" Eunhyuk memeluk Yesung erat.

"Gomawo hyukkie" Yesung bersyukur. Sangat. Memiliki sahabat baik seperti Eunhyuk yang menerima dirinya dengan tulus tanpa mempermasalahkan status sosial mereka.

"oh iya. Untukmu .." Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah kado berukuran sedang dengan bungkus merah ketangan Yesung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aish sudah kubilang jangan memberiku hadiah," Yesung heran. Sudah berapa kali ia bilang jangan memberi kado atau hadiah apapaun disetiap ulang tahunnya. Tapi namja dengan gummy smile itu tetap saja memberikannya bahkan tahun lalu ia menerima paket liburan ke Jeju.

"Itu tidak seberapa Yesungie," Eunhyuk tersenyum. Yesung tersenyum membalas.

"Sekarang katakan padaku ? untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang ke pasar Cheongdamdong ini ?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbelanja." Eunhyuk menunjukkan cengiran gummy smile andalannya.

"Kau mau belanja atau mau membelikan aku baju ... lagi ?"

"Itu bisa diatur sungie" Eunhyuk menarik yesung kearah dalam setelah beberapa langkah Eunhyuk berhenti melepas tarikannya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku lupa mengambil sesuatu" Ujar Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri mobilnya kembali.

Kyuhyun menyetir dibalik kemudi mobilnya dengan tenang sedangkan dikursi penumpang disampingnya Donghae terlihat malas-malasan -Bosan-. Kyuhyun mengernyit silau saat ada seberkas cahaya menyilaukan masuk pada retina matanya. Saat cahaya menyilaukan itu perlahan memudar ia mengarahkan matanya ketempat cahaya itu berasal. Seketika itu Kyuhyun terpaku melihat seorang namja manis sekaligus cantik berdiri didekat sebuah stand penjual bunga. Kyuhyun bersumpah baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pemandangan seindah itu sekali seumur hidupnya. Tanpa sadar ia kehilangan fokus menyetirnya menyebabkan mobilnya menabrak sebuah mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Donghae yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya sedikit oleng dan oh bagus dan menabrak mobil orang lain.

Sedangkan sipemilik mobil yang ditabrak terlihat tersungkur kedalam stand penjual pakaian yang berada tidak jauh, terdorong mobilnya sendiri. Untung saja Eunhyuk sipemilik mobil tidak apa-apa karena ia terjatuh ditumpukkan pakaian tapi tetap saja tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia bangkit, wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan menahan amarah Eunhyuk menghampiri mobil yang menabraknya.

"Yak keluar kalian .." Seru Eunhyuk dengan kesal menunjuk sipemilik mobil. Yesung yang melihat itu menghampiri Eunhyuk, syukurlah sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Jeosonghamnida. Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun si pemilik mobil -si penabrak- keluar dan langsung membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. Disusul dengan Donghae.

"Maaf apanya huh ? lampu mobilku rusak, stand ahjumma itu juga rusak" Teriak Eunhyuk murka.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie. Mereka tidak sengaja. Sepertinya mereka orang yang baik" Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

"Orang baik ? Lihatlah tampang mereka seperti penjahat." Sinis Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang tidak terima dengan perkataan itu melompat duduk diatas kap mobil Kyuhyun memandang tajam namja yang ia akui dalam hati sangat manis dari tadi marah-marah walaupun sejak tadi sahabatnya Kyuhyun sudah minta maaf.

"Hei tuan 'Putri', kau tidak usah khawatir kami akan menggantinya" Ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejek. Sebenarnya ia tadi sedikit tertarik dengan namja yang sedang marah-marah didepannya ini tapi itu menguap seketika saat mendengar hinaan yang keluar dari namja itu.

"Kyu mana uangnya ?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan semua uang yang ada didompetnya ketangan Donghae.

"Ahjumma berapa kerugian yang harus kami bayar ?" Donghae menghampiri yeoja paruh baya sipemilik stand penjual pakaian yang dirusak secara tidak langsung oleh sahabatnya.

"Lima puluh ribu won saja" Donghae menyerahkan beberapa uang lembar dan kembali menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Lalu berapa hargamu ?" Tanya Donghae.

"MWO ?" Sentak Eunhyuk mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sedikit rancu.

Menyadari pertanyaan sedikit rancu yang dikeluarkan bibirnya Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maksudku berapa harga kerusakan lampu mobilmu ?"

"Seratus ribu won" Ketus Eunhyuk.

"Ini dua ratus ribu won"

"Dua ratus ribu won ? Seratus ribu lagi untuk apa ?"

"Kau mau tahu untuk apa ? Untuk INI .." Donghae dengan sengaja menginjak lampu depan sebelah kiri mobil Eunhyuk hingga pecah. Setelah puas ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Kajja"

"Tunggu" Langkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae terhenti saat suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Waeyo? " Tanya Donghae mewakili.

"Ini enam ratus ribu won" Eunhyuk melemparkan beberapa lembar uang yang langsung ditangkap Donghae.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk ini ..." Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan melemparkannya kearah kaca depan mobil Kyuhyun.

PRANG~

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Donghae terlonjak kaget melihat Eunhyuk dengan santai merusak kaca mobil. Yesung meringis dalam hati. Eunhyuk kalau emosi memang akan seperti itu. Bertindak semaunya.

"Sudah jelaskan" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

"Heh ? Itu hanya lima ratus ribu won. Seratus ribu lagi untuk apa ?" Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. Heran.

"Sisanya untuk tip" Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya dan dengan jahil mencolek dagu Donghae. Membuat namja fishy itu terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya yang bodohnya tidak disadari oleh Eunhyuk. Terpesona eoh ?

"Jja ... Yesungie" Eunhyuk berlalu pergi diikuti Yesung yang terlihat selalu melihat Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya cengengesan gak jelas. Apa kau tak menyadarinya Cho Kyuhyun ? Wajah tampanmu terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Tip ? TIP ?" Donghae tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah perginya dua namja manis tadi.

"Memangnya dia berpikir aku apa ?" Donghae hendak mengejar tapi segera ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah kau ini kekanakan sekali hae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak biasanya. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan kaca mobilnya rusak.

"Kekanakan kau bilang ? dia menghinaku. Memberiku tip, memangnya aku namja apa ?"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar ocehan panjang Donghae.

To be continued ...

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous chapter,_

 _"Tip ? TIP ?" Donghae tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah perginya dua namja manis tadi._

 _"Memangnya dia berpikir aku apa ?" Donghae hendak mengejar tapi segera ditahan oleh Kyuhyun._

 _"Sudahlah kau ini kekanakan sekali hae hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak biasanya. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan kaca mobilnya rusak._

 _"Kekanakan kau bilang ? dia menghinaku. Memberiku tip, memangnya aku namja apa ?"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar ocehan panjang Donghae._

 _Chapter 3_

Happy Reading

Mobil mewah Hyundai YF Sonata itu meluncur membelah jalanan satu arah di sebuah desa di Cheonan. Sementara di sebelah kanan dan kiri terdapat stand serta kios-kios penjual seperti penjual macam-macam sayuran dan banyak jenis ikan. Mobil mewah itu membawa dua namja paruh baya yang terus menggerutu ditambah sang supir yang hanya diam mendengar ocehan tak penting majikannya dari mulai saat memasuki desa.

"Hei Lee apa kau serius membiarkan anakmu tinggal ditempat menjijjkan seperti ini. Bau sekali disini," ujar Mr. Cho terus menutup hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Cho kau tahu anakku itu sangat keras kepala," jawab Mr. Lee melakukan hal yang sama menutup hidung dengan sapu tangan hingga suara mereka terdengar sengau.

"Apa kau yakin anakmu akan menandatangani surat ini ?"

"Aku yakin itu. Hei sopir berhenti di sini ! .. Cho kau tunggu didalam saja" ucap Mr . Lee sebelum beranjak keluar dari mobil. Matanya nyalang mencari anaknya.

"Hei ahjussi kau lihat anakku tidak ? Namanya Hyukkie," tanya Mr. Lee pada seorang namja paruh baya dengan tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali.

Namun namja paruh baya itu terlihat tak menganggap pertanyaan dari Mr. Lee. Nampak kedutan besar didahi Mr. Lee.

"YAK! KAU DENGAR TIDAK ? KAU LIHAT ANAKKU ?" Teriak Mr. Lee penuh emosi.

Mendengar keributan didepan rumahnya. Yesung dan Eunhyuk, kedua namja manis itu berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan rumah. Satu alis Eunhyuk terangkat, heran melihat Appanya. Ada angin apa hingga Appanya mau datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini ?

"Sungguh keajaiban aku bisa melihat Appa disini," Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"Anyeonghaseyo Lee ahjussi" Sapa Yesung ramah.

"Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Bagimu aku adalah TUAN LEE !" Sinis Mr. Lee yang hanya ditanggapi maklum oleh Yesung, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang membuat Appa mau datang ketempatku ?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"hmmm kau harus tanda tangani surat ini. Appa akan mengirimmu ke Jepang"

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat," Mencoba bernegosiasi. "Appa juga harus menandatangani sebuah berkas dariku," tambah Eunhyuk. Mengabaikan berkas yang disodorkan Appanya.

"Berkas apa ?"

"Yesungie mana berkasnya ?"

Eunhyuk melirik Yesung yang menyerahkan sebuah map merah berisikan sebuah berkas yang dimaksudnya. Mr. Lee menerimanya.

"APA INI ?"

"Itu sebuah kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa Appa akan menyerahkan tanah disini untuk orang-orang yang ada disini" Jelas Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lebar.

"MICHEOSEO !. Apa kau kira Appa akan menyerahkan harta Appa pada orang-orang miskin disini ? Appa tidak mau menandatanganinya"

"Lalu Appa kira apa ? Appa kira aku akan menandatangani berkas Appa. TIDAK AKAN. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Mr. Lee menggeram kesal.

"Mana ballpoint'y ? Appa akan menandatanganinya"

Mr. Lee menggerutu disela-sela menuliskan namanya.

"Appa heran. Kenapa setiap kali, Appa selalu mengalah padamu"

"Tapi Appa tidak mengerti juga kan ? Nah selesai. Gomawo Appa. Saranghae" Eunhyuk memeluk Mr. Lee senang.

Tiba-tiba namja bergummy smile itu melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang katakan Appa. Dimana aku harus tanda tangan ? Meski surat kematianpun akan kutanda tangani,"

"Ini ballpointnya. Kau harus tanda tangan disini" Dengan senang hati telunjuk Mr. Lee mengarah pada kolom bawah kertas.

"Appa baik sekali. Appa sangat manis. Appa adalah Appa yang paling baik didunia" Saking senangnya Eunhyuk menandatangani lembar perlembar berkas ditangan Mr. Lee tanpa tau isinya. Matanya terus berbinar memandang sang Appa.

"Gomawo Appa. Jeongmal gomawoyo ..."

"Sungie. Ayo kita beritahukan semua orang. Kajja" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Yesung dengan bahagia tanpa mengetahui bencana dimasa yg akan datang karena menandatangani sebuah berkas tanpa membacanya.

Mr. Cho keluar dari mobil. "kau hebat Lee. Sangat hebat. Kau memberikan satu milyar won tapi kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan seratus milyar won"

"Sekarang anak-anak kita tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain. Dan tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain pula." Terdengar tawa menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka.

..

..

..

Alunan musik klasik terdengar disebuah apartement sederhana disudut kota Seoul. Alunan musik yang terdengar seperti sebuah elegy yang menyakitkan. Helaan nafas putus asa seperti orang yang bosan hidup terdengar dari bibir tebal seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan surai ikal caramelnya. Donghae yang keluar dari kamarnya menatap bosan Kyuhyun sahabatnya. Namja kekanakan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa disamping Kyuhyun. Mematikan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar menjijikan ditelinganya. Kyuhyun melirik malas sahabatnya.

"Kau itu seperti pangeran yang sedang jatuh cinta," Sindiran itu terdengar. "Ini apartementku bukan kuburan romeo. Jangan merenung disini. Semangatlah! Kau sudah 3 hari seperti ini. Lupakan namja itu, dia tidak akan datang dalam hidupmu." Cerca Donghae kembali yang malas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Aniyo hyung. Dalam hidupku hanya dia yang bisa masuk dalam hatiku. Datang membawa seluruh hidupku. Kalau tidak selain dia, seumur hidup aku tidak mau menikah." Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari Kyuhyun membuat namja ikan itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sudahlah jangan begitu. Ayo keluar! Aku lapar, Jja~" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa, menyeretnya keluar dari apartement.

..

..

..

Kedua namja tampan itu kini tengah berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat, dengan wajah antusias dan begitu sumringah. Oh! Sepertinya kita salah hanya wajah sinamja ikan Donghae yang terlihat cerah. Ia sudah membayangkan makanan-makanan enak favoritnya yang akan masuk kedalam perutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun wajahnya nampak lesu mengikuti langkah Donghae sahabatnya dengan malas. Mengedarkan pandangan hingga caramelnya menemukan sosok manis yang beberapa terakhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Langkah Cho Kyuhyun terhenti memandang sosok itu dengan mata berbinar cerah. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya beberapa menit lalu.

Diseberang jalan sana. Yesung, namja manis yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sedang dikerumuni anak-anak kecil, membagikan beberapa balon dengan senyum lembut. Terkekeh kecil. Sesekali mengacak rambut anak-anak kecil itu. Beberapa kali menggumamkan 'cheonma' saat anak-anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Benar-benar manis pemandangan diseberang jalan itu membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar hatinya menghangat. Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah tindakan bodoh yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan. Ia melupakan dunianya dan memusatkan atensinya pada sosok manis diseberang jalan. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan rambu lalu lintas yang belum menampakan tanda untuk menyeberang bagi pejalan kaki. Ia terus saja berjalan. Yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya segera menghampiri Yesung. YesungNYA ..

..

..

Lee Donghae terus saja mengoceh tanpa tahu kalau sahabatnya kini dalam keadaan bahaya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak histeris.

"Ada ap- .." Matanya membulat horor. "..pa?"

Meneguk salivanya susah. Disana. Ditengah jalan raya Cho Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai. Seenaknya menyebrang jalan tanpa mengindahkan peraturan lalu lintas. Pandangan mata sahabatnya itu tertuju kedepan. Terarah pada - ah! Menepuk keningnya frustasi. Ia akui sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun sangat sempurna. Tampan, Kaya dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang Jenius. Tapi kenapa sekalinya jatuh cinta malah jadi orang yang idiot ckckck.

Tersadar dari acara merutuknya. Donghae langsung berlari saat melihat sebuah mobil box melaju kencang menuju arah sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak menyadari karena terlalu asyik memandangi Yesung. Namja ikan itu menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun, menarik Kyuhyun kasar hingga keduanya jatuh terbaring disisi badan jalan.

BRUKH~

"Uukkh .. Appo!" Rintih Donghae beranjak duduk. "Aish badanku. YAK! CHO KYUHYUN?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!

"Punggungku sakit gara-gara kau Hae hyung," Kyuhyun merintih. Ia berdiri dengan tertatih disusul Donghae dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Apa katanya bilang? Aish evil ini benar-benar rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

"AKU MENYELAMATKANMU BODOH?!" Kekesalan Donghae memuncak tak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan atau menghentikan tepatnya perdebatan dua sahabat itu.

Sesaat pandangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertemu. Saling menyelami keindahan manik masing-masing. Ya, mereka akui sejak pertama bertemu pandang memang ada rasa berbeda saat berpandangan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung merasakan jantung mereka selalu berdebar kencang saat manik mereka bertemu.

"Hm .. Kalian tidak terluka?" Yesung pertama kali buka suara. Namja manis itu mencoba menetlalisir jantungnya yang sedikit ekstra kerja keras.

Kyuhyun tampak kikuk, "Ah aku..-"

"Dia sama sekali tidak terluka. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dia jatuh cinta padamu. Setiap melihatmu jantungnya berdebar keras. Waktu terasa berhenti. Otak jeniusnya sudah benar-benar gila. Menabrak patung, menabrak mobil, hampir mati kecelakaan. Tapi tidak sendiri, aku dilibatkan." Donghae mengambil nafas sejenak karena ucapan yang dilakukan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia benar-benar emosi melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang diluar nalar itu. "Besok kau ada acara?" Tambahnya. Kali ini dengan nada sangat lembut disusul dengan senyum menawan diwajahnya.

"M-Mwo?" Yesung mengernyit heran. Saat mendengar perubahan suara Namja didepannya. Tadi namja itu terlihat emosi tapi diakhir kalimatnya terdengar lembut seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Besok jam 4 di Lotte Word. Temui sahabatku disana," Donghae kembali berujar. Berniat menjadi comblang, eoh? Ckckck

Kyuhyun menarik hyung satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu menjauh dari Yesung, saat melihat tatapan bingung namja manis yang ia sukai itu. Walaupun menggemaskan tetap saja ia tidak dipermalukan lebih dari ini oleh Donghae.

"Aish, kenapa kenapa kau yang jadi bicara semuanya hyung." Protes Kyuhyun dengan menekan desisannya sekecil mungkin. "Aku juga masih bisa bicara,"

"Aku sedang membantumu, babo."

"Aku bisa bilang sendiri, kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih tidak terima. Lantas mendorong Donghae untuk menjauh, mengisyaratkan sahabatnya itu untuk pergi.

"Arraseo, ada cinta sahabat terlupakan," Gerutu Donghae tapi toh ia tetap melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Sudah sana pergi!" Usir Kyuhyun dengan berdesis.

"Mian, tadi sahabatku sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun melangkah kembali menghampiri Yesung.

Namja manis itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. Berharap tindakan konyol barusan tidak merusak image-nya. Sesaat suasana mereka hanya dilanda keheningan.

Kyuhyun mendongak karena sedari tadi ia menunduk. Menatap lurus Yesung yang sedang terkikik geli. Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung, yang baru ia sadari begitu mungil. Membawa tangan itu kedepan bibirnya. Mengecupnya, menyalurkan cintanya pada namja manis didepannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, tersenyum puas saat melihat rona peach dipipi chubby Yesung. Ia lantas membawa tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Kenapa semua yang ada dalam diri Yesung begitu mungil. Begitu pas dalam pelukannya –

"Saranghae,"

-Sempurna.

To be Continued

Review?


End file.
